At airports and other secure locations, passengers and other persons desiring to enter a secure area are oftentimes directed through a security checkpoint. Such checkpoints typically include a portal-type metal detector for screening passengers, and an x-ray or other imaging machine for screening carry-on luggage, coats, shoes, and the like. The x-ray machine includes a covered conveyor belt, an x-ray or other imaging device positioned above (or otherwise near) the conveyor belt, an operator station, and a conveyor egress ramp or shoot. In operation, passengers place carry-on luggage and other items on the lead end of the conveyor belt. The belt is controlled for moving the items under the imaging device, whose output is displayed on a monitor for operator inspection. Once the items pass the imaging device, they are outputted to the egress ramp, for passengers to retrieve their belongings.
Although luggage items are sized for safe conveyance through the x-ray machine conveyor belt, certain items, especially loose items such as purses, jackets, shoes, belts, watches, cell phones, and wallets, may get hung up in the machine. Accordingly, most security checkpoints provide passengers with small, open-topped plastic bins or trays for depositing loose or small items. Such bins are typically rectangular, slightly smaller in width than the conveyor belt, and with a height of around five to six inches. In operation, stacks of the bins are placed near the conveyor entrance. Passengers deposit items into the bins, which are then moved along the conveyor for scanning. At the exit end of the conveyor, after passengers retrieve their possessions, the empty bins are stacked together, and hauled back to the conveyor entrance by security personnel.
Especially during very busy times, it may be the case that a number of bins are used in rapid succession. As a result, instead of concentrating their efforts on security matters, security personnel are required to spend time shuttling empty bins back to the head of the security checkpoint conveyor belt. Being thusly preoccupied, the chances of a security breech may be increased.
Still further, it has been documented that security personnel may become injured during the process of moving large numbers of bins back and forth between their operable positions.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a bin transporter system which addresses these known drawbacks and problems.